transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Groove (TF2017)
Groove from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Groove is a free spirit, man. A full fuel tank and an open sky above him is all this chopper needs to mellow out and enjoy whatever good vibrations the open road brings his way. One relaxed, easy-going dude, Groove is also a bit of a loner in his soul. He doesn't make a lot of attachments to others, preferring the freedom of an empty highway, but he is always sure to be there with the love when his Protectobot teammates need his help. Groove doesn't like combat or conflict in general, and is always ready to give peace a chance. Groove combines with his fellow Protectobots to form Defensor. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Groove's coming, along with that of the other Protectobots, was foretold in a Matrix-induced vision of the future shared between Optimus Prime and Buster Witwicky. In this prophetic vision, Groove and the other Protectobots battled the Stunticons and the Combaticons to defend the Pullen Power Plant from the evil robots. Throughout the clash, each team combined into their gestalt forms, and Superion aided Defensor in his mission. Streetwise and the other Protectobots were then created on Earth by Wheeljack and the Autobots after they stole a recording of Devastator's combiner transformation sequence and modified it. }Second Generation| After being brought on-line by Optimus Prime, Groove and his team went on a mission to intercept the Decepticons before they could steal the hydrothermocline from a Energy Futures Industries. Both sides ended up agreeing to do battle in a virtual landscape maintained by the powerful computer system at the plant, so that the Decepticons wouldn't damage their prize and the Autobots could insure the safety of innocent lives. The lives of both faction leaders were wagered on the outcome of the game. Patrolling the computer-generated area of Multi-World known as the Cloud-Steppes, Groove and Blades were attacked by Combaticons Blast Off and Vortex. When the Decepticon fliers severed the floating roadway Groove was driving on, he shouted at Blades to let him save himself and instead catch the Cloud-Steppers who fell with him. In gratitude, the humanoids unleashed a cloud cover which distracted the Combaticons long enough for Groove to blast them with his photon pistol. Ultimately, Optimus Prime declared himself the loser of the game, and so Groove and the other Protectobots watched their leader detonate before their eyes. |Afterdeath| Groove was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Groove and the other Protectobots (except Hot Spot) were at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| After Blaster and Goldbug abandoned the Autobots due to their disagreements with Grimlock's leadership, Grimlock tasked the Protectobots with finding the deserters and returning them to the Ark. Groove and the others found them (and the Throttlebots) hiding at Big Steve's Used Cars, where the Combaticons had already arrived. As the two teams battled each other, individually Groove squared off with Blast Off, and both sides were so blinded by their battle that they didn't notice RAAT making away with Goldbug and the Throttlebots. With the Combaticons deterred, however, the Protectobots still had Blaster to bring back to Grimlock... for trial and execution. |Used Autobots| Blaster was fitted with a mode lock and clamped to Groove's motorcycle mode, who in turn rode within First Aid to make sure their captive wouldn't escape. Upon driving through a train yard however, the team ran afoul of the Combaticons yet again. Before the battle was underway, Groove sped off, stash Blaster within a drainage pipe, and then rejoined his comrades. In short order, the Combaticons merged into Bruticus, forcing the Protectobots to themselves combine to match his strength. The battle nonetheless went badly for Defensor, and he was knocked down after being batted with an entire freight train. But Blaster, who had gotten his mode lock removed by some errant children, in turn defeated Bruticus by collapsing an electrical tower atop of the behemoth. In thanks, the Protectobots allowed their prisoner to "escape" them alongside his new friends. |Child's Play| After Groove returned to the Ark, the humans were recaptured and Grimlock ordered them to be executed. Groove and the other Autobots were upset, though they didn't know Grimlock was bluffing in order to draw Blaster into his custody. They begged Blaster to usurp leadership of the Autobots, but Blaster was forced to surrender himself in order to assure the children's safety. |Spacehikers| Groove disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Groove and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Superion and Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Groove and several other Autobots helped Blaster train. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Groove is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 The Protectobots were briefly seen on a series of monitors being observed by the Quintesson General Ghyrik, part of a crew of Autobots Rodimus Prime had brought to Earth to reclaim the occupied Autobot City. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Groove. Changes *Groove didn't appear alongside his fellow Protectobots in Spacehikers! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe never appeared in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Protectobots: only Blades appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Protectobots: only First Aid appeared in Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots